The Summer Between (One-Shot Series)
by LyddieLovesWriting
Summary: Does anyone else wonder what happened between So The Drama and Season 4? Well, here's a series of one shots(in no particular order) about what may've happened. I put this as Kim/Ron romance, but there may be other people/genres, but will most likely all be revolved around the relationship even if neither of them participate in the happenings
1. The First Late Night Call

**Hello! I decided I'm going to do a one-shot series of the time between So The Drama and Season 4. Despite the title, some of these will be within their junior year after prom. They won't be in any particular order, but I thought it would be fun, so enjoy! I'll put the characters, genre, stuff in the author's note like this: **

**Kim/Ron. Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Ron or anything else besides the plots/ideas….so toodaloo(;**

_I ran into prom, frantically telling everyone about the Little Diablos. "They're evil!" _

_No one would believe me. They all laughed. They told me I was a fool, they proclaimed "They're just toys, Stoppable!" _

_Kim. Kim will believe me, she always does, that's what best friends do…then there's the opportunity to declare my love for her. "Kim! Please tell me you believe me."_

"_Ron," she said, placing her hand on my shoulder, "they're only toys."_

"_So, if you don't mind…I'm going to get back to my date," Eric said, smugly. _

"_That guy's a synthodrone!" I don't know how I knew, but I did. "Rufus, bite him!"_

"_Ron, this is ridiculous!" Kim shouted. At those words, my heart shattered. As if it couldn't get any worse, Eric kissed her. My Kim was kissing a synthodrone. And that's when Drakken came in. He captured Kim and I and Eric willingly went with. I was right, but Kim was too busy crying to save us. Drakken took over the world, eventually Kim didn't care, she was too in love….even if he was only a synthodrone._

"NOOOOOOO!" I sat up in bed, sweating. Then I looked at my mantle. "I'm so confused, Rufus…" I went back to sleep.

"_You really think there's a guy out there for me?" Kim said hopefully._

_In my moment of sudden bravery, I spoke up, "Out there…in here…"_

"_Oh…Really?" she asked._

"_Sure…Y'know guys like…Rufus?"_

"_Rufus? You think I should date a Naked Mole Rat…?" Before I could respond, she smiled, "I think you're right! Rufus, come here!" She kissed him. Even Rufus betrayed me! _

I sat up in bed again, screaming my head off. "Ron, time!" Rufus yelled.

"It doesn't matter, I have to ask Kim something!" I frantically dialed Kim's number.

I heard a groan, "Ron? Why are you up so late?"

"You kissed a synthodrone! Then Rufus! Do you hate me?" I heard her chuckle. "Kim, why are you laughing at me?"

She suddenly stopped, "Wait, you're serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious, KP, this is big stuff!"

"Ron…."

I cut her off, "First you kissed Eric, and even after discovering he was a synthodrone, you went after him. Then…I don't know what happened but we were tied up and well….um" I didn't think about how to explain this without revealing my feelings to her…oh well, "we were talking about guys and how there's one out there for you…and I-I said-"

"Out there, in here…" she said, dreamily.

"Yeah! Wait, how'd you know that?"

"That actually happened, Ron…unlike the synthodrone."

"So, you kissed Rufus too?" Rufus looked at me shocked.

"What? No, why would I kiss Rufus? He's a Naked Mole Rat…I kinda prefer humans…I definitely prefer you."

"Wait…"

"Ron, you're mixing up dreams with reality, aren't you?"

"Um, I guess so…"

"Ron, you admitted your feelings for me. We kissed at prom. We're dating."

"Oh…yeah," I nervously chucked, "Sorry, KP."

I heard her giggle, "Good night, Ron."

"Wait, Kim…"

"What Ron?" she said, tiredly.

"Are you mad I called this late?"

"Well, I was at first, but I can live with it. Just don't let it happen again, kay?"

"Alright, KP. It won't happen again."

"Good. You'll have a kiss waiting for you in the morning." I happily chuckled. "Good night, Ron."

"Night, KP."

**And that's how the late night calls got started. I hope you enjoyed the first one shot in The Summer Between. Feel free to review requests for future one shots between STD and S4, or any other one shot that might not be included in this one shot series. Thanks!**


	2. The Tarnished Dress

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Here's another one shot I thought up. I hope you enjoy.**

**Kim P. Romance**

**Disclaimer: nope, still don't own it.**

I sat up in bed one night, unable to sleep. I crept over to my closet and went straight to my prom dress. I smiled as I touched the fabric. One week ago, I had the best night of my entire life. I sighed, wondering how I didn't see sooner that Ron was right for me. I smiled, better late than never.

My mind drifted back to that night, the battle, the trap, the talk, the dance….the kiss. It's amazing how you can be at your absolute lowest, then three hours later be so in love you don't have a care in the world. That's exactly what happened. Deep down, I always loved Ron. Not always in the way I do now, but I always did in a way. I actually had feelings for him a while, but I forced myself to get over it, then Eric came…that made it easier, but really I was in denial. It doesn't matter anymore though. The way I felt when he admitted how he truly feels for me will forever be in my memory, and even more than that, I'll be awestruck at how passionate he was about getting me back in my game.

The dress has burn marks right at the bottom, I remember how I upset I was when that first happened, now I smile. That tarnished dress is a symbol of my everything. It symbolizes my passion for battling villains to make the world a better place, it symbolizes that I'm not perfect and that's okay, it symbolizes the best night of my life. But the best thing about it is, it symbolizes my love for Ron. He's not perfect either, but I've learned to accept things as they are rather than seeking perfection. The truth is, I'd rather have Ron than the "perfect guy." Firstly, because they don't exist, but more importantly, Ron is _real. _Having a genuine guy is so much more important than their level of intelligence or athletic ability or whatever the heck else people use to define perfection. Ron's not perfect, but he is _perfect for me. _We're a team, best friends, we just work well together.

So I really don't care that my dress is "ruined," because to me, it's perfect, just like Ron.

**So, I started typing this one-shot, then BOOM my computer restarted itself, stealing away the work I did on it because I never saved the document previously…so now I'm saving documents before I even type on them, just to be safe, because this isn't as good as the start I had, but I can't remember how I started it! I also have no clue if tarnished is the right word, but I think you get the picture since you know what the dress looks like(:**


	3. Wade's Reaction

**I thought up of how Wade would react during history today, so I kept the idea of how he would find out in my head all day, then wrote this short little thing. Enjoy(:**

**Wade/Monique Friendship/Humor**

**Disclaimer: Wade's too awesome for me to have created, as is everyone else…**

Monique watched Kim and Ron as they danced together, she breathed out a happy sigh. Rufus stood next to her doing the same. "Rufus, do you know where the Kimmunicator is?"

"Uh huh!" he nodded his head, then scurried to her purse and got it out.

Monique grinned, "Wade has got to see this! I know how awkward he gets!" she said with a giggle. She turned it on.

"Hey Kim, what's up—OH Monique! Do you need something?"

"Just watch," she said with a smirk.

"Watch wha-" Monique turned the Kimmunicator, so Wade could witness the dance. "Oh…" Wade took a sip of his cola. Right at that moment, Kim and Ron leaned in to a soft kiss. Wade spit his cola on the screen, "Holy crap!"

Monique chuckled, "And _that _is why I called you!"

"No moodulator?" he asked, slowly.

"No moodulator," Monique confirmed with glee.

After they finished their call, Wade picked up his action figures and went back to playing, but in the back of his mind, all he could think about was Kim and Ron. He always knew Ron liked her, but the probability of Kim returning his feelings? Slim to none. Wade smiled, "This is good…they both have someone they can trust." He was happy for his two friends, it was about time something good happened in Middleton, this was exactly what needed to happen.

**Obviously, I stole the Wade spit take from the Emotion Sickness episode(though I did go back and check to make sure that's actually where I stole it from and not another fan fiction…never too safe), but the Monique calling was my own idea. I hope you enjoyed this short blurb of Lyddie randomness. (:**


	4. Her Eyes

**I just wanted to say: Thank everybody for their support on this! Seriously, I love reading your reviews and I smile sooo much when I read them. I'm not a huge review responder, but I might try to start doing that more, but please know, even if I don't respond, your reviews are appreciated greatly! Just a quick drabble, I hope you enjoy it(:**

**Anyways:**

**Ron S. Romance**

**Disclaimer: no ownership, no financial gain. Just a young writer with a creepy Disney obsession.**

Green is by far my favorite color. Most people think it's red, some think it's blue, but they are all wrong. It's most definitely green. And no, I do not associate green with Shego, ew, never. When I think of green, I think of the sparkling eyes of my new girlfriend. They're like emeralds that are far too beautiful to exist on this planet, yet they do. Her eyes are more fascinating than the Naco Night special. Rufus was shocked to hear this, but it's true. Her eyes…they're perfect. Her eyes give me hope. They show me the beauty of this world, though it may be rare, there is some…mainly just Kim. Her eyes were the first thing I noticed about her when I started to develop feelings for her. When I saw her walk up to me one day, I just thought, "Wow, Kim's eyes are so gorgeous! How have I not noticed them before?" And it all went downhill…or I guess uphill is a more accurate description, from there. Next it was her hair, then it was her optimism, then it was her skill. Within a week, I was completely head over heels in love with my best friend and it all started about a month after the moodulator incident. Kim Possible is the best thing that ever happened to me, and she never would be my girlfriend if I hadn't looked into her eyes and was drawn deeply into them. I really love green.


	5. A Midsummer's Evening

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, between track and my grandma coming to live with us for a while, I've been a little crunched for time. But I did finish my Phineas and Ferb story today! Buuut, I'm having trouble transitioning in my crossover…so yeah.**

**Kim P./Ron S. Romance**

**Disclaimer: no ownership.**

It was a typical evening in Middleton. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable had stopped the Seniors from their latest scheme and they were currently taking a walk through the park. Kim took a deep breath.

"Everything okay, KP?" Ron asked.

She nodded with a small smile, "I'm just a bit tired, that's all…" she yawned, as if on cue.

"Do you wanna call it a night? I can take you home…" he said, slightly disappointed.

"No, it's such a beautiful night…and besides, I want to be with you, Ron."

He smiled at her comment, then leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I'm glad, I want to be with you too, Kim."

Kim looked up at the sunset, "It's beautiful…"

"Yeah, it really is…it's funny, we've seen tons of sunsets, but usually we've been coming home from another tough mission…I don't know if I've ever been able to just enjoy it's beauty…and enjoy your company while watching it."

Kim pondered his thought for a second, "I think you're right…let's just sit down and enjoy it." They found a rock to sit on, and Kim leaned against Ron, sighing in contentment, "This is perfect."

"I agree…" he took in a deep breath, "Y'know, I don't think we've had a night to ourselves since school let out…"

"Wow…we really haven't. I mean, we've gone to each other's houses for dinner, but real alone time hasn't really existed…and no offense to Rufus, but it's kind of nice that he's not here right now."

"Yeah, definitely. Who knew summer would cause our schedules to be more hectic. That's kind of backwards! Like, we haven't had any tim—"

"Let just enjoy it now," she cut him off with a sad smile, "because before we know it school will start again…and I have a feeling senior year might place a toll on our social calendar."

"Whatever happens, as long as I'm with you, it'll be great."

Kim looked away, trying to hide her blush, "I-I…" she turned back to him with a giant smile, "Yeah…"

Once the sun was completely set, Kim and Ron moved from the rock to their favorite childhood playground. They lied in the mulch and watched the stars in a peaceful silence. Their hands were locked together, the two teenagers were in total bliss. The silence was broken by a sad sigh from Kim.

"What's wrong, KP?"

"It's getting close to my curfew…I don't want to leave. This has been such a wonderful evening."

"Yeah, it has…before you go…do you wanna swing for a little bit?"

Kim rolled her eyes at his childish desires, then smiled, "Well, just for a couple minutes."

Kim sat on a swing, and she felt herself being pushed, "What are you doing?" she asked with a giggle.

"Well, since you've been stressed out lately, I thought that doing a simple child's thing would relieve your stress a bit, y'know?"

"But you can swing too…" she replied, slightly confused.

"Well, you're so tired and you work so hard, you just need to relax."

She turned to him with a shy smile, "Why did it take me so long to realize how perfect you are?"

"I'm far from perfect, Kim," he said with a slight blush rising to his cheeks.

"Maybe to most people, but not to me," she replied, "This has been the best three months of my life, Ron. I was incomplete before you came along."

"I was always here though…"

"But I was blind," she corrected herself, "I was incomplete before you opened my eyes."

Ron stopped the swing and leaned in to kiss her. They broke apart when the wind gusted harder and Kim shivered. "Let's get you home, KP…" Ron quietly suggested. They walked to his scooter hand in hand, then on the ride to her house, Kim held onto him tighter than she ever had before. As they pulled into her driveway, she kissed his cheek before going inside.

"How was your night, Kimmie?" her mother asked.

"Perfect," she replied with a smile, "absolutely perfect…"

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Seriously, if anyone has any suggestions that would add to this well, I'd love to hear them:) **


	6. After The Kiss

**Kim P./Ron S. Romance/Friendship**

**Disclaimer: no ownership. no monetary gain.**

After pulling apart from the kiss, Kim leaned herself onto her lifelong best friend. Her arms were draped on his shoulders (a/n: similarly to the way she did in Homecoming Upset), a shy smile was on her lips. Ron was still in shock that Kim had just kissed him, he looked at her with a confused grin, blinking. He couldn't believe he had admitted his feelings to his best friend and it actually worked.

"Ron…" he heard her whisper, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, KP?"

"Thank you…"

"What?"

"Just thank you," she pulled him into a hug, not knowing how to put her thoughts into words.

The dance ended, and they reluctantly left. They rode to Kim's house on his scooter, the way she held him was unique from how she ever had previously, and he liked it. "So, KP…" he had no clue how to start this conversation…he took a deep breath. He confessed his feelings, they kissed….he should be able to ask her to be his girlfriend, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled, "I thought that was already a given…but yes, absolutely." She smiled in satisfaction, glad that he had asked. She rested her head on his back. "I can't say I ever saw this coming…but I'm glad it did."

"Me too…though, I kinda saw it coming…"

"How long?" she asked.

"I'm not sure exactly…before the moodulator incident," he felt her cringe at the mention of it, "that may've made it stronger….but it also made me more afraid."

"That's when I started to think about the possibility…" she quietly added.

"I thought you nev—"

"Well, never before it somewhat happened…" she confessed, "I didn't really know what to make of that."

"Gotcha…" he breathed out.

Kim squeezed him tighter, "I'm not really sure how my parents are gonna react to this."

"I have an idea, your dad will probably threaten me…"

Kim giggled, "Let's save that sitch for tomorrow, I think we've both had enough insanity for the night."

"Agreed."

"It was all worth it, though…We defeated Drakken, even after I lost hope; we saved Bueno Nacho;" she stopped to observe his grin, "and we ended up having a spankin' time at prom! Even if Drakken had won, though, realizing my feelings for you would've been worth it." She looked up at the stars, shyly avoiding his eye contact. "Watch the road, Ron," she said when she noticed he was trying to look at her.

"Yeah, tonight did end…perfectly."

They went the rest of the way to her house in a comfortable silence. As he turned into her drive way, she whispered in his ear, "Goodnight, boyfriend." They shared a brief kiss before she headed to the door.

"Hey Kim!" he called after her.

She turned toward him, "Yeah, Ron?"

"I'm glad you…um…" he lost his train of thought.

"Like you too?" she tried to finish his thought.

He grinned sheepishly, "Basically."

She ran back to him and gave him a big hug, "I'm glad too."

She went back to her door, right before she closed it she heard Ron say, "Goodnight KP!" Ron rode home smiling, "YES!" he proclaimed far too loudly for night.

Kim was leaning on her door, giggling. Ron was still on her street when he yelled, so she heard him.

"How was the rest of the dance, Kimmie-cub?" her father asked, who had been waiting in the living room with a newspaper for her to get home.

"Spankin'!" she said, running up the stairs.

**I've been wanting to write one of these for a while….so I hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Telling The Dr Possibles

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. This week's been a bit insane with my last ever first track meet(; So yeah, enjoy!**

**Kim P./James T. Possible/Anne Possible Family**

After prom, Kim had run up to her room without much word to her parents. They were curious how the rest of prom went, since Kim had been quite vague as to what was going on. She said something about a synthodrone, then something about Ron, then changed back into her prom dress before rushing out the door with the promise of being back in time for curfew.

The next morning, a content-though exhausted-looking Kim descended at her usual Saturday morning time. She sat down at the table, and her mom placed a plate of eggs in front of her, "How was the rest of prom, Kimmie?"

Kim grinned, "Fantastic…actually, I need to talk to you guys about that…" she started slowly.

"Explaining what happened before you went back would be great too," her father added, "You were in such a rush we could barely understand you."

"Oh…" Kim sighed, not wanting to relive the Eric sitch. "Well, it turns out Eric was just a synthodrone that Drakken created to distract me. He apparently did a lot of research to find my weakness…" she admitted slowly. "So, when we got to his lair, aka the Bueno Nacho Headquarters, I found Eric and hugged him…then he told me that he's a synthodrone and electrocuted me…"

Anne gave her hand a tight squeeze. James grunted, "And he seemed like such a nice boy…that's low, even for Drew…"

"The next thing I knew, I was tied to a giant cactus, while Ron was tied to a giant burrito."

"Giant cactus and burrito?" James interrupted skeptically. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Don't interrupt, James."

"And I was, well, lacking motivation…" she had no idea how to transition into the last part of this story, so she took a deep breath and spat it out, "BasicallyRonadmittedtolikingmeandthenwewenttoprom togetherandmaybepossiblykissed."

"So you're….dating Ronald?" James asked.

"Yes," Kim replied, afraid her dad was going to spastic on Ron.

"That's wonderful, Kimmie!" Anne responded.

Kim finished her eggs, then kissed both her parents on the cheeks, "We'll I gotta run. Bye!" She ran out without leaving a second for them to respond.

James sighed, pressing his hands against his head. Anne placed her hands on her shoulders, "You alright?"

"I always knew this was coming…" he said slowly, "I just hoped it would be after they graduated…college."

Anne laughed, "So, you think he's stealing your little girl away?"

"Plenty of guys have done that, Anne, I think Ronald's going to succeed and I'm not ready yet."

She kissed her husband, "They just started dating yesterday; you have plenty of time."

"It's hard to actually approve, knowing he isn't the brightest out there…"

"Kimmie knows what she's doing, James, we raised her that way."

"That's the part that scares me…"

Anne chuckled then kissed him, "You're handling this far better than my father did."


	8. Last Day of Junior Year

**Well, to start, I apologize that it's literally been months since I've updated this. My summer's been hectic and I'm leaving for college in a week. Anways!**

**Kim P./Ron S. Romance/Friendship**

"Kim, this is great, this is the last day that we're not at the top of the food chain! Aren't you excited?"

Kim rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's enthusiasm and reached for his hand.

"Seriously Kim, he's right," Monique interjected, "it's here, we're finally seniors!"

"Not yet…"

"What's wrong, KP?" Ron asked with a very concerned expression.

"I don't know, I just don't think it's that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal? Girl, you whack!" Monique exclaimed, "I gotta get to class, see you around, Kim, bye Ron!"

"Okay, what's bugging you?"

"Well, to be honest, I'm a little worried. Junior year has been so great, how can senior year even compare?"

"Who knows what's in store? That's the great part!" he paused, then came to a realization, "Aren't these conversations usually the other way around?"

Kim chuckled, "I'm excited, Ron, but this year just means so much to me."  
"What do you mean?"

She put her hand on his cheek, "You. This year has changed so much for the better, I want to continue like this."

Ron blushed, "Awe Kim." He kissed her on the cheek as they headed their separate ways for first period.

"So, I give you and Ron until July, then you'll realize what a reject you have!"

"Bonnie, always a pleasure…" Kim growled.

"Do you realize what you're doing to the cheer squad, Kim? If you keep dating Naco Boy, we're going to become a laughing stock!"

"Shut up, Bonnie! No one cares about your stinkin' food chain."

"Except everyone does, K. Maybe you should think about others instead of being so selfish and not ruin our reputation. If you can date him, other girls are going to get the wrong impression of who they can date….are you even listing to me, Kim?"

"I can date whoever I want and so can anyone else! Just leave it be, Bonnie."

Throughout the day, Bonnie continued to bash Ron and by lunch Kim was getting beyond irritated. "Kim, if you keep dating Senor Naco, you'll never get anything. Like homecoming queen, class president, prom committee chair…it will ruin everything you've worked so hard for!"

"Seriously, Bonnie, you say one more word about Ron and I'll drop kick you into senior year."

"Ha, you think I'm scared of you? Do you want to get kicked out of school?"

"It's the last day of the school year, what can they do?"

"You wouldn't."

"If you aren't scared, go ahead, try me."

"What if you get in danger? Who's going to protect you, the one afraid of everything?"

"That's it!" Kim started to walk toward her, then she felt a tug on her arm, "What?!"

"KP, it's not worth it. Why should we care what she says?"

"She's insulting you…"

"She's not worth our time."

"But she's totally talking you down, it really irritates me. I hate when people talk about you like

that, Ron…"

He hugged her, "All I care about is that I have you."

"You'd do the same."

"I know, but I don't want you to fret about it, KP. It's none of her business and if she wants to treat it like it is, she'll just make herself look pathetic."

"Wow, I guess you're right…never thought I'd hear it quite like that from your mouth, but you're

right. It still irks me, though," she kissed his cheek, "you're the best."  
"Thanks, KP, but that's you."


End file.
